1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to heat spreaders for electronic modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
High density electronic modules (e.g., memory modules) dissipate a significant amount of heat which may degrade performance of the modules in end-use applications. Typically, heat spreaders made of conductive metal, such as copper or aluminum, are used to distribute the dissipated heat across the surface of the module, which is cooled by the system ventilation.